Chocolate for Burning Calories
by NatD-LE
Summary: Antonio found a little present his friends left him. The problem is, so did Lovino. Smutfic. Details inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Some smut written for April Fools day uwu and to celebrate the new episode (dear lord Spain was ripped)**

**Warning: smut, boyxboy, aphrodisiacs, mentions of Romano topping**

**BTW, this fic idea is brought to you by Building Blocks and Condom Boxes. Fabulous spamano fic, go read it.**

* * *

**[Text from: Gil the Awesome]**

_Yo Toni, u home yet?_

**[Text from: Anton]**

_Just drove up. Why?_

**[Text from: Gil the Awesome]**

_Francis and I left u a little gift. Lol have fun_

Antonio smiled curiously at the text as he walked up to the front door. His friends don't leave him gifts very often, unless there was some special occasion. At least, he didn't THINK there was a special occasion to celebrate. He tried to run the holidays through his mind as he unlocked the front door. What was the date today, anyway?

He walked in and glanced around. "Lovi, I'm back!" Maybe the Italian knew why his friends would leave him a gift. He peeked into the kitchen and living room, but there was no sign of him. There was, however, a white box on the coffee table with a note on the lid. He picked it up to read.

_Toni,_

_Help yourself. It's on us~_

_-Francis and Gilbert_

He opened the box to see… chocolates. Little circular chocolates all fitted into their own pockets. They looked homemade. He recognized both Francis's style of cooking and Ludwig's (since Gilbert didn't cook often). He grinned. That was very nice of them! Still, there was no mention of any occasion, or any reason at all for sending the chocolates. Antonio pulled out his phone again and sent one text to both Francis and Gilbert.

**[Text from: Anton]**

_Gracias for the chocolate! What's the occasion?_

As he waited for an answer, he looked the box over. Two blank pockets caught his eye. Someone already took two chocolates from the box. He doubted it was Francis; Gilbert would be likely to snag one though. But other than them, the only other person would be—

Ah, so Lovino had seen the box. Heck, he must've been here to get it while Antonio was out. Antonio chuckled to himself and picked out one of the chocolates that looked like Ludwig's to try as he made his way up the stairs. If Lovi wasn't downstairs, he was probably taking a siesta. Antonio was tempted to go back down the stairs for another chocolate, because _God _they were good, but decided against it and hunted around for Lovino.

When Antonio didn't find him in the guest room, he got a little worried. Was Lovino still in the house, or did he just take some chocolate and leave? Maybe he was in the garden. Antonio was headed back to the stairs when he spotted something out of place in his bedroom. He came back and peeked in for a better look. There was a huge lump in his covers. Smiling, Toni crept into the room and sat gently beside the lump, then gently put his hand on it. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head." He gently murmured.

"Mmng." a muffled moan came from the lump and it began to move a little. "T-Toni?"

"Si. Come on out, my candy thief." Antonio teased. A crack began to appear in the covers and he could see Lovino's face peeking out at him from the shade of the covers.

"Hng, k-kay." Lovino's voice trembled a little and he tossed the covers off of himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Antonio frowned.

"I-I don't feel too g-good." He groaned, slowly sitting up. Antonio leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

"Your forehead is very warm." He murmured, gently cupping Lovino's warm cheeks. They felt slightly damp from what looked like perspiration. The Italian grabbed onto his wrists as if he wanted to rip them away, but instead latched onto him. Antonio didn't like the state he was in. He was very hot and red; his eyes were droopy; he sounded short of breath and was shaking just slightly. You could easily blame his confinement under the covers for the heat and panting, but something told Antonio that it was because of the heat and panting that he went under the covers in the first place.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"A-a while. I w-waited for you to come home, Toni, but I couldn't take it. I came up t-to try and sleep, but I… I couldn't…"

"Shh, _cariño_, it's okay." He gently wrapped his arms around the Italian. Right away, Antonio felt him press up against his chest, cuddling up against him like he was a godsend. Now the Spaniard was really worried. Lovino must really be sick if he was being so clingy. He considered calling up his brother or a doctor, and making him some tomato soup for his recovery like he would when he got sick as a child.

As Antonio considered his options, he suddenly felt the Italian's soft lips pressing against his neck repeatedly. His hands were gripping his shirt and trying to pull him even closer. When he couldn't, Lovino opted for crawling into his lap, almost straddling him. Antonio blinked, startled. "Lovi? W-what are you—"

"I missed you so much." Lovino breathed against the tan skin. "Wh-why were you gone for so f-ucking long?"

"Ah, sorry, there was lots of traaa~fic." Antonio groaned when he started nibbling at his neck. He was sure those would leave marks later. This was not normal sickly behavior. Just what has gotten into him? "L-Lovino, are you oka-aa~y?" his breath hitched a bit.

"-t hurts." He heard Lovino mumble in between grazing his tongue against the skin of his neck. A bit of concern peeped through the cloud of lust forming in his mind.

"Wh-what hurts?" The Italian was starting to get frustrated that Toni isn't catching what he is implying. Lovino rolled and pressed his hips right up against his, making the Spaniard gasp softly when he finally felt the prominent tent in Lovi's pants rubbing up against the growing erection in his.

"It really hurts, _mi amante_. I need you. I need you so f-ucking badly tonight. Please make it stop." he whimpered, kissing at the Spaniard to desperately make his way up to his lips, getting more heated as they got closer. Antonio was starting to feel hot himself and his grip around the Italian tightened. Hearing him using the Spanish variant of the word in that sexy voice made his heart race faster and, at this point, he really didn't care what made Lovino become so horny and submissive— he just wanted to satisfy him and relieve his lover of that throbbing need.

Just before Lovino finally made contact with his lips, Antonio grabbed him and flipped him so he was pinned to the bed by his shoulders, then straddled his hips. Lovino blinked and tried to lean up to press closer to his body, but he was kept completely held down and just settled for gazing up at the Spaniard with lidded, lusty eyes and really heated body. Since his arms were free, he reached up as best he could to slide his fingers slightly under the tan man's red shirt, pushing it up a little.

Antonio leaned down slightly so their lips were mere centimeters apart, but wouldn't let them connect. "_Il mio piccolo m-mostro sessuale._" he breathed hotly against them, knowing just how much his use of Italian would turn the man on further. "I-I don't know what's come over you, but I'd be a fool to let this chance pass."

"Mmn, don't tease me Tonio." Lovino panted. His tongue flicked out to taste his lips. Antonio caught it and finally leaned in for a sloppy, wet, and heatedly passionate kiss. Meanwhile, their hands went to work, yanking off each others clothes. Lovino had a hard time, practically ripping Antonio's red shirt apart and breaking the zipper of his pants, but discarded the clothes quickly with the Spaniard's help. Lovino's clothing was easier to get rid of— all he wore was one of Spain's shirts that was too big on him and some boxers.

"Mm, did you put this on in hopes that you could get off to the smell on my clothes? So naughty~" Antonio chuckled. Lovi didn't respond, just groaned loudly when he finally made contact with his painfully hard cock. Antonio first prepared the Italian, making him cum at least once before his chance to penetrate that soft and supple ass. He didn't always have a chance to be the dominant one of the two of them, so to have the opportunity to fuck this suave and gorgeous lover of his who made him feel like the luckiest man in the world was always a dream come true.

So they dissolved into a night of red hot passionate lovemaking. The heat coming from their bodies caused their skin to get sweaty and slippery. Their hands went everywhere, grasping and pulling and holding each other as close as humanly possible. They look long moments to admire every curve and muscle on each other. The only sounds they heard were each others pants and groans and their own names on each others tongues, telling them what a good job they were doing. Lovino saw stars all night and was relieved at least twice before he was satisfied. By his second time, Antonio felt like his whole body was burning in unsedated desire and laid back to let Lovino prepare and fuck him in return.

By the time the night was over, they were spent and laid with their limbs tangled up together, unable to let go the entire night. When Antonio awoke first, it was midday. He didn't move right away— just laid there and gazed down in wonder at the exhausted and naked Italian in his arms, just admiring him in every way. A part of his thoughts interrupted with a good question: what had made Lovino behave that way?

After a few moments of pondering, he untangled himself to go to the toilet. When he returned, he idly went to dig his phone out of his pants. He had two messages; one was from Francis and the other from Gilbert.

**[Text from: The French Tickler]**

_Why, don't you know what today is? It's April 1st, mon ami!_

**[Text from: Gil the Awesome]**

_Happy April 1st LOL_

April 1st… . Antonio blinked and let out an audible groan as he hit his forehead. It was April Fools day yesterday! Those chocolates were a prank! Whatever happened with Lovino, and later with him, must've been because of the chocolates! He glared at his phone, considering calling them and giving him a piece of his mind for tricking him like that.

"Mmnn… bastard, what are you doing?" Antonio turned to see Lovino's sleepy eyes gazing at him, pouting but with soft adoration in those hazel orbs. "Come back to bed. I'm cold." Antonio couldn't help but smile at the cute and endearing words. He put his phone aside and crawled into the bed into the Italian's open arms, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him while they pressed soft kisses to each others lips and faces. Antonio can let Francis and Gilbert off with a warning this time.

* * *

**Translation notes:**

_mi amante-_ amante means lover in both Spanish and Italian. The Italian variant is "il mio amante", but Lovino used Spanish in an effort to turn Antonio on by using his language uwu

_Il mio piccolo m-mostro sessuale- _'my little sex monster' in Italian. It's supposed to be used endearingly. If it's wrong, feel free to correct me


End file.
